


love will always find its way

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [14]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After all the bumps and turns, after all the crashes and burns, love will find a way, and it'll save the day, that's how Dada lives life fuller, and that's how we live happily ever after."</p>
            </blockquote>





	love will always find its way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm gonna be doing an update spree, but all fics are already posted in wattpad so I'm just cross-posting them here, for my ao3 readers (if there are hahaha). This is another Zouis, but it is an old collaboration with my baby girl, my other half, Cece! I'm finally posting it after almost 9 months of being stuck in my google docs files. HAHAHA! Hope you like it guys tho! :* -Miles
> 
> Warnings: A shit ton of swearing, and plot twists that I mainly wrote because my mind is always twisted and makes me crazy all of the damn time.

Louis is pacing in front of the altar in a black tux, the severe anxiousness obvious in his face. His mother, Jay, immediately sees him and was by his side in a heartbeat, placing her gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be here in no time," Jay reassures, but Louis groans at that. "It's been two and a half hours mum! I don't think he'll show up" he sighs, tears springing from his eyes. Even if he's on the verge of crying, he can't let his guests see him like this.

"Louis!" A distinct posh accent called out in a hurry, the owner if the voice is panting, it seems that he had run a marathon. Louis looks up to see a disheveled Liam, the flower on his breast pocket almost falling out, as if he placed it in a hurry and his hair looks like it's been raked by his hands hundreds of times.

"We need your help, Lou. Your fiancé's in danger. " And with those words, Louis feels as if his world's slowly crashing down. Numerous possibilities swarm through his mind, and he prays that none of those things happened to the love of his life.

~*~

Louis stands up and runs out of the chapel in no time, following Liam as they both dash into his black SUV. "Go! go! go!" Louis urges as Liam cranks up the car in a rush. Liam drives off to somewhere Louis oblivious of, seeing that he's raking his hands through his formerly quaffed hair and thoughts of dangerous prospects galloping around his head. What could've happened that made calm composed Liam into a mess?

His thoughts were broken by Liam shutting the vehicle down, and immediately getting out of the car. Louis follows suit, his thoughts still flooded with endless questions that left his heart begging for answers.

Louis rakes the surroundings with his eyes and he sees Harry's apartment complex, he raises his brows as he dashes in the building. He runs up two flights of stairs because the elevator seems to slow everything down. He runs into the familiar hallway with Liam. "One three four, one three four" he chants softly to himself. He lights up like a firefly at the sight of the familiar metal numbers on a plain brown door. He pushes in and gasps at what he sees.

"Harry?"

To say that Louis was surprised is an understatement. There he was, Harry Edward Styles, the man that used to be his entire world, standing in his full glory. An evil smirk was evident in his face, and it immediately told Louis that he was the one behind all these.

"Wha- hey!" Louis protests when he feels his hands being constricted behind his back. He whimpers when he feels the ropes tighten on his wrists. Louis cries, tears finally falling down his face. A low chuckle escaped Harry's lips, his arms crossed over his chest. "Bring him over" He demands, and Liam pushes Louis in the stained room. Louis doesn't even want start talking about how bad the stench is.

"H-Harry? how could you do this?" He whispers. He is so close to fainting from the fear rippling through his body along with the stench of dead bodies in the room.

"What do you think Louis?" Harry asks in a deep, sultry voice, as if there's nothing in the room, like all the blood and disembodied limbs on the floor and walls are imaginary, like the photos of his friends and past affairs with large red x's that are obviously made by a marker isn't there in the first place.

"Where is he, Harry?! What did you do to him?!" Harry snorts at the question, and raises his hand to shut Louis up. "Seriously, Lou? You're already being held hostage and you're still thinking about that homewrecker? C'mon Lou, did he really put you under his spell and made you whipped for him?"

"Harry, where is Zayn?! Give me back my fiancé!" Louis screams, eyeing the pictures on wall, there, plastered on the wall and overlapped with red x's, was the photographs of Niall, his last boyfriend before Zayn, Luke, his best friend two years ago, Hayley, the girl Louis hangs out with because she was a fun girl, and Calum, the cute kiwi Louis used to fondly tease because of his dorkiness, and in the center, away from all the other pictures of countless acquaintances, was a picture of his fiancé. It was a selfie of them, but it was obviously ripped apart, leaving the smiling photo of Zayn pinned on the blood painted walls.

Louis trembles at the sight, he scans the room and he squeaks pitifully when he sees Hayley's arm, distinctly known for its tattoos and its paleness. Harry follows where he is looking and kicks the arm away from his foot, making Louis squeak in fear again as he follows it rolling away.

"I really don't know, Louis. Maybe I had him raped, maybe I had him killed afterwards. Maybe I even dumped his body on the river 2 miles behind your house. I really don't know, Louis."

"Wh-"

"But because I wanna see you suffer, here I present! Zayn Malik, the guy who stole you from me, the guy who took my role, the guy who should've been me, but you we're too fucking oblivious, now both of you will suffer." Harry rants with a smirk, opening a door to reveal a tied up Zayn, screaming behind his gag, already in a tux. Tears were on his face and veins were popping from his neck from screaming.

"Z-Zayn?" Louis in all honesty doesn't recognize Zayn anymore, saying he was a complete wreck was an understatement. Harry kicked him on his back causing him to fall forwards, landing towards Louis. He doesn't hear anything but constant apologies from his lover, drawing him confusion.

"What? Zayn why are you-"

"Can't you see Lou? It was all for a sick teenage bet, didn't realize that we got carried away, now here we are four years later!" Harry explains with a chuckle, and with that statement, its as if all the air from Louis' lungs are stolen away from him.

"Lou, I-I'm-"

"What the hell?! A fucking bet?!" Louis screams, all thoughts are blanked out of his mind, he can't handle all this, heck one more revelation and he'll faint.

Louis' thoughts went back to the countless nights he spent with Zayn, those nights where he just held his raven-haired lover close to his heart, while whispering sweet nothings to his ear. Those moments when he felt most loved in his whole life, when he had his whole world in his arms. Those nights when nothing but sincere 'I love you's were shared, and nothing but pure adoration was felt.

"I'm the one who loves you Louis, but this fucker had to swoop in and blind you huh?" Harry murmurs, poking Zayn's head with his blood covered boot.

"Both of you will suffer until you realize your faults." Harry sneers, mainly at Louis, and successively earning whimpers from the victims.

Louis' tears are still falling endlessly, chanting that this is the end in his head. He's not dumb enough to know that Zayn truly loves him, from Harry's words, from the genuine horror in his brown eyes, he's already forgiven him, only having Harry to blame.

"I'm sorry, Lou. I should've told you, but believe me, Louis, I love you so much." Zayn's voice is weak and breaking, and he hears Harry snort behind the two of them.

"Oh, boohoo, Malik. How can you become even more pathetic? If I were you, I would be wishing for my own death right now."

"Not on my watch, Styles." Someone behind Louis firmly threatens. They all look where it came from and they are met with a smirking Niall and Liam.

"HANDS IN THE AIR STYLES!" Liam exclaims, and then in a blink, police are piling on the door. Niall points a gun at Harry and Harry huffs.

"You have the right to remain silent, all the things that you say can be used against you and..." Niall continues reciting the doctrine as Liam unties Louis.

"Took you long enough you little shit." Louis breathes out to Liam as he earns a chuckle from him.

"We wanted to know the motive, now tha-"

"NO!" Niall screams, then gunshot echoes around the room, blanking everybody's hearing and Louis' eyes blown impossibly wide.

"Zayn!" Louis feels as if his world is slowing down, as he sees the love of his life, his fiancé, fall onto the ground. Louis' reflexes have gone into overdrive, catching him just in time to break his fall. His tears starts to fall again and sobs are starting to come out of his mouth.

"No, no, no, Zayn, please, no"

Louis chants over and over again, his unconscious Zayn draped on his arms. He gently slaps his fine cheeks awake, hoping for some sort of sign that he's alive.

Zayn's eyes flutter open, and Louis gasps.

"Zee oh my god ple-"

"I'm sorry Lou-"

"No it's okay, just don't waste your breath okay listen to me, don't leave me just yet, we still have a wedding Zayn I love you okay, oh god please."

"Louis, the ambulance is already here, hurry!" And Louis swears his adrenaline has soared high at that moment, as he carried Zayn towards the paramedics rushing for them at the apartment lobby.

"Sir, we need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible. I'm sorry but you can't go with us." Louis feels as if he's going to burst, his fcking fiancé's fighting for his life, and he's the very person who needs him the most at the moment. He has to be there.

"No I need to be there!"

"I'm sorry si-"

"What would you feel if you we're in my shoes right now?! I AM HIS FIANCE AND HE NEEDS ME RIGHT NOW, STEP AWAY AND GO FUCK YOURSELF." Louis screams angrily as he pushes the paramedic aside. The man is at a loss for words, he then shrugs, letting him in the car while his comrades watch with wide, amazed eyes.

Louis whimpers when he sees Zayn breathing onto his mask. His hand clutching his waist in pain.

Louis takes his bloody hand and holds it near his chest.

"We're gonna make it love, stay with me okay?" He whispers, his voice breaking. Zayn nods a little as he feels the car rumble and move, and that's all Louis needs for reassurance.

~*~

"What happened next, papa?" Zara looked up at his dad with wide hazel eyes, those familiar eyes that no one can really resist. He pauses for a moment, admiring those orbs that he has always loved.

Louis feels arms wrapping around his waist from behind, and soft lips kissing his brown locks. He leans onto the familiar touch, the touch that has been his security blanket for years now.

Louis turns around to face those familiar hazel eyes, the same comforting orbs that was proudly inherited by their daughter. He gently places a kiss onto the other man's forehead, and opening up his arms to envelope their little bundle of joy in an embrace.

"Have you been telling her our story again, Louis?" Zayn fondly asks Louis. Louis just nods, still not finding the will to speak after reminiscing those days when he almost lost his world, and how lucky he was that his man was still here, alive, for Louis to have and to hold.

"I almost lost your dad, Za. But he was strong. He almost stopped breathing thrice while we were bringing him to the hospital, but he fought against it." Louis feels tears streaming down his face, but Zayn managed to kiss them away and hold him closer.

Tears were also on Zara's eyes now, even though she has heard the story multiple times, it never ceases to make her cry from the scene that plays in front of her eyes, how she imagines his Dada fighting for his life, and how his Papa is crying in front of her, it just amazes her.

Zayn never thought he would live to see this moment, the love of his life telling their story to their daughter, and witnessing the everlasting and unconditional love Louis has for him.  
He never thought that Louis would love him still after finding out that their relationship just happened because of a bet, a childish bet. But he admits that the bet was a blessing in disguise, because it gave him the person that he would truly love to infinity, and beyond.

"But..." Louis starts, purposely trailing off, looking expectantly at his daughter.

"After all the bumps and turns, after all the crashes and burns, love will find a way, and it'll save the day, that's how Dada lives life fuller, and that's how we live happily ever after." The three of them say in unison, earning giggles from all of them. after all the times Louis had uttered his little poem, they have known and memorized it by heart.

And that, is how they lived happily ever after.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, my lovelies! :*


End file.
